


Sleepy Kitty

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Gen, General Tooka, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleeping upright, Tooka instincts, Tooka-Wan, clone piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Obi-Wan did need to catch-up on his sleep.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Sleepy Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts).



"Sir?" Cody asked as he felt Obi-Wan slowly lean on him, "General Kenobi?" Looking closer, Cody was able to figure out what had happened.

Obi-Wan was resting near Cody for the heat but grew so relaxed that he fell asleep. He was standing upright.

Shaking Obi-Wan's shoulders slightly, Cody tried to wake him, but the Jedi just tucked his head closer to Cody's neck, making a noise of protest.

\-----

"Commander, General?" Wrap asked as he walked into the room.

"He's fast asleep, Wrap," Cody sighed, "and he won't wake either; he just makes a noise of protest then falls into a deeper sleep."

"You're stuck until he wakes?"

"Yes," Cody stated, "he's grabbed the armour on my arm and my chest."

"He grabbed your armour?"

"I don't know why," Cody sighed before grunting slightly, "and his nose is getting painful."

"His nose?" Wrap asked, hiding his laugh.

"It's digging into my neck."

"Well, the General needed more sleep anyway," Wrap chirped before leaving the room.

"Wait- Wrap!"

\-----

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

"Commander, where is the General?" The clone asked into his comm.

_"Asleep," Cody's voice came over the comm._

"Where?"

"Surely it would be his quarters," Anakin pointed out.

_"Room A116," Cody's voice crackled over the comm._

"Thank you, sir," the clone nodded before turning off the comm, "there you go, sir."

"Thank you."

\-----

"Cody?" Anakin asked as he walked in to see Cody in the middle of a clone pile working on a 'pad, "where is Obi-Wan?"

"He's within the pile, sir," Cody stated, lifting one arm to show a flash of red hair.

"How did this happen?"

"To be honest, sir," Cody stated, looking away from his work, "I have no idea. The General fell asleep then the whole of Ghost Company decided it was time to sleep."

"And why did Obi-Wan fall asleep?"

"No idea, but he does need the sleep, sir," Cody stated, "this is not the first time it happened, but it means that the General gets a good few hours of deep sleep."

"You've been allowing this to happen?"

"The General normal gets a good few hours sleep once a month," Cody brought up, "this is the second time this week, sir, I am not going to argue with the results."

"Why does Obi-Wan get so little sleep?" Anakin asked.

"Among being a High General, a Jedi Master and a part of the Jedi Council, both myself and General Kenobi regularly have to redo your paperwork," Cody pointed out, "or at least translate it to basic."

"Translate it?" Anakin asked, "why would you need to do that?"

"Have you ever read one of your reports before, sir?"

"No?"

"I suggest you do then come back and ask me that question again," Cody stated, "now, unless you'll go quiet or sleep, I suggest you stop disturbing General Kenobi and the men - you've nearly woken them up."

"Ah, sorry," Anakin stated, backing out of the room.

\-----

"You feeling any better, sir?"

"Why do I feel like I have three of the men piled on me?" Obi-Wan yawned.

"Five," Cody stated, "you have five of Ghost Company on top of you."

"Thank you, so much, for correcting me, Cody," Obi-Wan monotoned. "How much sleep did I get?"

"Three and a half hours," Cody commented.

"That's a lot," Obi-Wan stated.

"No, that is very minimal for what you should be getting," Cody corrected, "but, for you, that is a lot."

Obi-Wan huffed, before squeaking when he felt more climb into the pile and fall asleep.

"Trust me, sir, neither of us are getting out of this for a good six hours," Cody sighed, "try and get more sleep."


End file.
